The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘First Blush’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between unknown Begonia rex-cultorum parents. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. broad leaves colored silver with a dark star-shape at the leaf base that is surrounded by a purple blush,        2. maroon leaf backs,        3. a bushy habit,        4. light pink flowers in winter to early spring,        5. tolerant of cool temperatures to 33° F., and        6. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Begonia ‘Raspberry Swirl’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has leaves that are flatter and not swirled, with a larger silver area and a larger star pattern at the leaf base.
Compared to Begonia ‘Fireworks’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has leaves that are less rugose, darker silver colored, the star pattern is smaller and does not go into the veins to the leaf margins, and the blush is around the star pattern rather than the leaf margin.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.